In Destiny Island/Begin Mark of Mastery
(On a quaint islands in the middle of a vast ocean, six boys stare out to sea) Ryan: (sighs) Sora: But how far could a raft take us? Riku: Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else. Cody: (Later, the six sail on their raft in dark waters) Crash: We have a problem, mates. Sora: Riku, a storm's coming. (Sora kneels and looks at the water) Riku: I know. The waves are getting steep. Furl the sail. Sci-Ryan: All hands on deck! Sora: Right. (Something large jets out of the water and rips the mast clean off the raft. Sora and Ryan looks up and sees Riku and Cody in the water, holding onto the mast for his life. Sora: Riku! Ryan: Cody! Riku: We're fine! (The waters start to churn, lightning flashes, and a figure rises up out of the deep) Riku: What's that? (A gigantic cecaelia turns to face Sora and he recognizes her immediately) Ursula: Oh, he was right. Those wretched guppies are here. Well, it's about time we settled the score. Sora: Ursula? But how-- Is this the test? Riku: Come on! You can work it out later! Sora: All right! (Ursula notices Riku and Cody standing on top of the floating mast) Ursula: Sorry, dearies, but I won't fall for that trick! (Ursula slams a tentacle into the water and Riku uses the chance to jump back aboard the raft) Ursula: You dare toy with me! You insignificant fools! To the depths with you! (She blows large bubbles at them, but dodge out of the way) Ursula: Time for my revenge! (Ursula summons lightning bolts, but they escape unscathed. Sora attacks and she snatches him up into her hand) Ursula: There, I have you now! (Riku attacks and she releases Sora with a cry. After several attacks, she fades out eerily. The waves get rougher and toss about the raft, sending the six underwater. As the storm rages above with thunder and lightning, Sora, Ryan, Cody, Sci-Ryan, Crash and Riku drop down through the water. A keyhole appears and their keyblades flash into their hands. Almost with minds of their own, they aim at the keyhole and shoot a beam of light toward it, engulfing everything. Meanwhile, on the surface of the water, a figure dressed in a brown cloak bearing a crossed symbol on its chest stares down through the water) ?????: This world has been connected. (Flashback) Yen Sid: As a Keyblade Master, Xehanort had a gift like few others. But such great minds are often plagued by a single great question. What is the essence of the human heart that weakens us, or empowers us? The answer, he believed, would be found in the "Keyblade War." What if the challenges of our past were, in fact, a map to the light and darkness that battles within us all? Xehanort had to know, so he renounced his duties as master and chose the seeker's life. Since then, in many a guise, he has clashed with protectors of the light--Keyblade wielders like yourselves. And mark my words--he will trouble us yet again. We must be ready. Which is why you, Sora, Ryan, Crash, Sci-Ryan, Cody and Riku, are to be tested for the mark of a true Keyblade Master. No doubt you fancy yourselves masters already, but it takes years of training. Only a true master can teach you the proper way. Both of you are self- taught Keyblade wielders--an impressive feat. However, the time has come for you to let go of preconceived notions, forget what you know about the Keyblade, and begin your training again with a clean slate. All (surprised): Huh?! Ryan: Well. Crash and Sci-Ryan could do this test. Sora: But that's a formality, right? I already proved myself. Me and the king, and Riku--we can take on anything. Right, Riku? Riku: I don't know. (Riku summons his Keyblade) Riku: I think that in my heart, darkness still has a hold. (He dispels the blade) Riku: Walking that path changed me. I'm not sure if I'm ready to wield a Keyblade. Maybe I do need to be tested. Cody: Same as me. Sora: Riku... Ryan: Cody... (He turns back to Yen Sid) Sora: Then count me and Ryan in. Put us through the test! Just watch--me, Ryan, Crash, Sci-Ryan and Riku will pass with flying colors! (He puts his hands behind his head in a confident pose, while their friends exchange glances) Yen Sid (nodding): Very well, then. Sora, Ryan, Crash, Sci-Ryan, Cody and Riku, let your examination begin. (Evil Anna hugs Sci-Ryan] Evil Anna: Be careful, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: We will, Evil Anna. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3